DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip used for clamping documents or the like to bind them into a sheaf.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
As conventional clips, there have been known a double clip the operating lever of which is operated by fingers so that a gap between abutting portions thereof is expanded in use, a ring-shaped zem clip which has been wound doubly, a clip having upper and lower abutting pieces formed by bending an elastic plate-like body and used by employing a predetermined extruding unit (clip mounting unit), and the like.
However, in the case of the above double clip, although there are no problems as to clamping force, there are drawbacks. When the double clip is large-sized, large force is required for the operation of widening the distance between the abutting faces, and sometimes the distance between the abutting faces cannot be widened. Also, because the operating lever is obstructive, documents are bulky when bound into a sheaf by the double clip and placed one upon another. The zero clip has such a drawback that, because documents are only clamped between rings, clamping force is weakened whereby bulky documents can be hardly bound in a sheaf.
Further, in the clip which must use the above extruding unit, force is not required with simple operation and it has sufficient clamping force. However, the clip extruding unit is separately required.
In view of the above, the applicant has contrived a clip which obtains clamping force by blockading upper and lower abutting faces which are expanded by pressing force without using a separate mounting unit, in comparison with the zem clip and other conventional clips in which the upper and lower abutting faces which are in a blockade state are expanded by some external force once, and then documents or the like are clamped by its return force from the upper and lower sides, and the like.
The present invention has been made in view of those problems with conventional clips, and an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which requires no clip mounting unit, and which is simple in operation and excellent in clamping force.